7 Days Left To Get You
by Dont Do That Vicchan
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang perjuangan anak manusia yang selalu dibuntuti oleh kejadian nista serta kesialan beruntun untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaan. Mulai dari menistakan diri, menguntit, sampai menyamar ia jalani demi sang gadis. "Persetan harga diri, yang penting kamu mau jadi pacarku!" - Sasuke Uchiha to Hinata Hyuuga. Humor, Romance, OOCness bertebaran, Just For Fun! Slight NS! SI!


**7 Days Left To Get You**

.

.

_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

_7 Days Left To Get You_ © Don't Do That Vicchan!

Warning :

AR, OOC, Just For Fun, Multichapter, Rush, No EYD,

Don't Like Don't Read, I Repeat, Don't Like Do NOT READ IT, PUNK!.

.

Please Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV!

Oke, ini memalukan.

Dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat dan terpandang ini, cuma gue yang bermasalah ama yang namanya cinta.

Iyaa... Cinta, CINTA! Eh, jangan ketawa lu, gue sambit pake kolor kakek gue baru tau rasa!

Nih ya, Gue kasih tau,

bokap gue, err..., gue gak yakin sih ama dia, soalnya jarang ngomong, sekalinya ngomong bikin dongkol, gimana mau PDKT? Tapi yang bikin gue heran kok dia bisa bisanya ngegaet nyokap yang katanya dulu dijuluki duo primadona sekolah bareng ibunya si Dobe itu? Gue masih bingung dia dulu pake metode apaan. Tapi berhubung kenyataan berbicara, yah..., bisa deh gue jadiin panutan. Mungkin cara bokap ngedapetin nyokap pas sekolah dulu tuh dihamilin dulu, baru diajak pacaran. Siapa tau..., ato maen dukun? Au ah, gelap.

Yang kedua, kakak gue, nah, dari seluruh keluarga gue, yang paling abnormal tuh dia. Liat aja mukanya, udah kaya atlet kebanyakan steroid. Keriputnya saingan ama mbah Sarutobi, si wali kota uzur yang gak pensiun-pensiun. Tapi anehnya lagi! Banyak banget yang demen ama dia, sepupu gue Chika Uchiha aja ngerela'in diri jadi incest cuma buat jadi selingkuhannya. Apalagi si Sishui Uchiha, terang-terangan mau jadi Ukenya si Itachuih itu. Sial.

Bahkan, kakek gue yang rada absurd trus udah bau tanah itu gak pernah punya masalah ama yang namanya cinta. Tuh, tiap jogging di depan rumah, gak kurang dari dua tante-tante berbody bombastis yang kegaet ama kakek gue. Tante Tsunade ama tante Mei Terumi.

Cuma gue!

Kurang ajar, ini diskriminasi! Liat aja, ntar kalo-kalo gue ketemu ama cupid yang bikin gue merana kayak gini, bakal gue klelepin di tengah-tengah jamban. Kamprett...

Oh iya, by the way lo tau gak siapa cewek yang gue taksir?

Gak tau?

Ah bego, lu... Masa gak kenal?

Tapi lu bakal gue katain bego kuadrat kalo lu bilang kenal, tanya kenapa? Pan gue belon cerita, oon lu ah.

Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Bagus banget kan? Itu baru namanya, belom orangnya.

Dia ituh tipe idaman gue banget, orangnya cantik, mukanya imut, gampang blushing, suaranya halus, pinter masak, rajin, suka membantu orang tua, suka menabung, suka bersih-bersih, takut kecoa, trus baik banget lagi. Ahh, aku padamu deh, Hinata-chaaan~.

Sigh...

Lo tau? Gue udah memendam rasa cinta gue ini selama lebih dari tiga taun. TIGA TAHUN!? Ah, maaf, capslock kepencet. Gue emosi soalnya. Gimana gue gak boleh emosi, hah!? Masa gue doang yang gak pernah do'i perhatiin? Gak pernah do'i kasih senyum? Padahal nih ya, gue bela-bela'in beli buku nista karya Tatang Sutarman, tentang cara senyum terimut. (baca : ternista)

Trus apa? Pas gue senyum di depannya, bukannya bales senyum, dia malah nangis jejeritan! NANGIS! Demi kancut superman, apa salah gue? Gue pan cuma senyum selebar dan semanis yang di ijinin ama wajah unyu gue ini.

Eh, Kunyit! Siapa yang muntah barusan? Gue sumpahin kena diare ampe setaon! Mampus!

Sampe mana gue tadi? Tuh pan, gue lupa.

Oh iya, sampe bagian wajah unyu gue tad- APA?! Ga asik ah lu pada..., gue ngambek nih ntar.

Lanjuut.

Dia -My Lovely Dovey Hinata- kabarnya sampe gak bisa tidur malemnya gara-gara insiden senyum petaka itu. Siapa yang ngomong? Tentu aja si gondrong Neji. Kalo lu tanya kok gue mau maunya percaya ama dia, tentu aja karena mata gue item sebelah kena tonjok tepat setelah dia ngabarin kalo adek tercintanya gak bisa tidur gara-gara gue. Dasar sister complex, lolicon, pedofil, si buta, tch.

He? Napa? Kan gue cuma mencoba bersikap manis, tru- eh, jangan nyalahin gue dong. Apaan? Kok lo nyolot gitu sih? Jadi ini salah gue? Salah emak gue? Salah bapak gue? Temen-temen gue?

Oke, lupakan omongan gue barusan. 4gGH1iii GH4LLa4auu N1cH gGHuuee.

Sorry. Sekali lagi tolong lupakan kata-kata gue barusan yang salah tulis pake format bahasa Alien. Kebanyakan bergaul ama Itachi ya gini jadinya. Duh...

Hahh..., terserah lu mau panggil gue pengecut ato apa, tapi nih ya, gue gak bisa langsung nembak dia blak-blakan gitu. Harga diri cooy, masa Uchiha ganteng (baca: kegantengan) kaya gue nembak duluan? Lha ngeliat dia dari jauh aja udah bisa bikin gue senyum-senyum gaje mirip om-om ganjen yang sering nyolek pantet gue di shinkansen. Masa gak ada angin gak ada kentut, gue nyamperin dia trus ngomong, ''Hn, Hinata. Gue suka ama lo. Jadi pacar gue, sekarang.'' gak elit banget kan? Bisa-bisa gue yang diperkosa ama Neji setelah gue ngomong gitu.

Lagian, uh..., Hinata itu keliatannya punya perasaan ama si Baka-Dobe. Makin merana kan idup gue? Jangan ketawa lu!

By the way, udah jam delapan kurang lima, which means…., gue telat!

.

* * *

.

Dih! Gue ketinggalan kereta. Dasar petugas ngeselin, masa bilang udah penuh? Pan gue bisa nyempil dikit.

Yang penting kan berangkat?

Eh, eh..., tuh si Kuzu, satpam sekolah gue mau ngapain?

''Paak! Tungguin!'' teriak gue kenceng, masa gue mau dikunciin lagi diluar gerbang? Gue apal nih ama tabiat si Kakuzu ini, pasti ntar dia minta duit pajak buat bukain pintu ke gue.

Si Kuzu keliatnya belon budek, pas gue tereakin jadi dia noleh ke gue. Bukannya nungguin, dia malah senyum najong sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Oh, dia mau nantangin gue? Awrighty then!

Gue berhenti bentar cuma buat ngasih Kakuzu lambaian tangan yang kurang lebih berarti 'Bring it on, Stitchy' sambil bergaya ala foto model majalah sobek idola gue. Foto model beneran ini! Jangan salah sangka foto model buat buku Yassin.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Baju ama rambut gue bergoyang pelan. Inget pan adegan di Naruto Shippuden pas artis favorit gue nongol?

Mata onyx tajem gue mandang mata belekan si Kuzu. Dia mandang gue layaknya seekor kucing buluk nemu ikan sarden kalengan. Dia ngejilat bibirnya ala mafia pajak, nunjuk gue dengan gaya kelewat lebay. Gak mau kalah lebay, gue jongkok ala atlet lari profesional Mario Teguh. Err, dia atlet bukan?

Seekor burung merpati korengan gak tau punya siapa tiba-tiba aja nemplok di pohon jengkol deket gue. Gue tau, itu aba-abanya. Mirip di pelm gituuh. Kakuzu siap di dekat gerbang, senyum najis, err sadis maksud gue.

Bagaikan gerakan selaw mosion, si burung tetangga mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dengan alaynya, langsung aja gue lari sekencang yang gue bisa, gitu juga ama si Kakuzu, dia nutup gebang yang gedenya nauzubilah itu sekuat tenaga.

''Heaaaa~'' gue teriak kaya baboon kesurupan sambil melet-melet.

''Zehahaha'' Kakuzu ketawa maniak, dia hampir setengah jalan nutup gerbang. Ngerasa di atas angin, dia nutup gerbang sambil joget poco-poco.

Kurang ajar, dia ngeremehin gue!

Kalo aja gue ninja, udah gue Chidori Senbon tuh muka.

Kalap, lari gue makin mirip maling kolor yang dikejar emak-emak berbadan pegulat. Tinggal lima meter. 'Ayo Sasuke, kamu bisa! Kamu pasti bisa, kamu ganteng! S-A-S-UKE! YAY~' Teriak inner gue, gue rada sweatdrop dengan kata-katanya. Tapi itu tetep bikin gue makin semangat, sekarang di dalem kepala gue ada tujuh Sasuke versi chibi yang make seragam cheerleader plus rok super mini lagi loncat-loncat autis.

Kakuzu ketawa makin sadis, dia nutup gerbang make moonwalk. Sompret. Kurang satu meter gerbang bakalan ketutup sempurna. Seluruh gerakan di sekitar gue seakan diperlambat sepuluh kali lipat. Kamera nge-shoot gue dari segala arah, ala Matrix. Dan dengan teriakan final yang super lebay dan super jorok karena ludah gue kemana-mana, gue loncat gaya katak beranak.

'UUOOOOOOO~'

.

* * *

.

''_T-That's imposible_!'' Kakuzu jatuh berlutut, megangin mukanya yang penuh jahitan itu sambil sok ngomong Inggris walaupun kedengeran kaya ngomong pake bahasa monyet. Ekspresinya kayaknya kecewa banget, tapi menurut gue lebih mirip orang nahan pup.

Gue bangkit berdiri ala superhero yang berhasil ngalahin musuhnya setelah pendaratan dramatis di halaman sekolah yang melibatkan guling-gulingan serta koprol.

Mata onyx keren gue mandang Kakuzu dengan angkuh, trus nunjuk dia pake jari tengah. Sambil tetep senyum miring yang menurut gue keren walaupun sering dikatain mirip orang sumbing, gue ngomong pake suara mega bass full treeble, ''You will never beat me, scum!'' trus berbalik menuju kelas gue. Tak lupa efek tiupan angin dan daun-daun kering yang beterbangan di sekitar gue. Inner chibi gue sorak-sorak, nangis terharu, pelukan bahkan sampe beradegan YAOI-an gara-gara aksi heroik (kepepet) gue tadi. Ha! Gue emang hebat!

.

.

* * *

.

.

GREEKK!

Pintu geser kelas XI-IPA C-2 gue buka rada kasar.

Napas gue masih ngos-ngosan. Gila aja, udah kejepit pas naek kereta, diraba-raba ama om-om mesum, sampe kesekolah gebang ampir ditutup. Terpaksa sprint sekitar 150 meter, balapan ama si satpam Kakuzu.

Baju seragam, gue pake asal-asalan, yang penting kepasang. Lagian, mau seberantakan apapun penampilan gue, gak kurang tuh cewek-cewek yang mau gue kawinin. Gue PD? Banget!

Trus Hinata? Yaah, jangan ingetin gue dong. Lu ga bisa ngeliat orang PD bentar aja ye?

Keadaan kelas udah rame. Di pojokan deket bangku gue ada si Ino, Sakura, my lovely Hinata, ama.., err..., siapa namanya cewek cina itu, ehm.., ah, Tenten, yang lagi seru nge-gosip. Di pojok depan, ada Shikamaru yang lagi molor, trus juga si Dobe yang lagi nyoretin muka Shikamaru pake spidol permanent. Mukanya ditulisin ' I love InoBarbie, TemariHot, and TayuyaSexy' tak lupa chibi-chibi dari orang yang namanya ditulis.

Dasar kebiasaan, harusnya gambarin kucing kawin di jidatnya aja udah cukup kan? Pasang tampang cuek, gue masuk.

''Yo, ohayou Sas'ke-chan~'' sapa si duren busuk yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping gue. Dia seenak pantatnya nepuk-nepuk kepala gue, mentang-mentang dia lebih tinggi enam senti dari gue. Tch,

''Singkirin tangan terkutuk elo dari kepala gue, nyet!'' sentak gue emosi. Gue yakin, tuh tangan nista pasti abis dipake buat cebok. Baunya masih kerasa.

''Whoo~ santai Teme, napa marah marah? Lagi PMS yah?''

''Ngomong lagi gue sambit lo!'' teriak gue reflek sambil ngangkat penghapus papan di sebelah gue. Tapi pas gue noleh, dia udah ilang gak tau kemana. Larinya cepet banget. Cocok tuh jadi copet.

Ngehela nafas pasrah, jalan ke tempat duduk gue. Nomor tiga dari depan pojok kanan, deket jendela. Tempat yang pas buat merhatiin Hinata yang lagi ketawa, oh my God.

Buat kamuflase, gue buka buku Novel yang sengaja gue comot dari kamarnya si keriput Itachi. Gue pura-pura baca, tapi kuping gue ngedengerin dengan seksama apa yang Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino lagi omongin.

''Ne, nee~ Naruto-kun ama Sasuke-kun makin mesra yah?'' si jidat lebar nyeletuk. Kurang ajar.

''Iya, bener tuh. Lagian, sikap Sasuke-kun yang tsundere itu bikin dia makin imut yah?'' tambah si cepol.

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi digosipin ama si Dobe. Dijadiin Uke lagi, kan dulu gue Semeny-ah, gue masih normal! Gue tuh naksir elo, Hinataa! Tch...

Ah, biarin aja deh. Padahal gue kan deket-deket ama si dobe biar lo ngeliat dan merhatiin gue. Elo tuh polos ato bego sih? Tapi biarpun polosnya rada kebangetan, gue tetep suka kok ama elo~

Sigh...

Au ah. Buku nista dari Itachi gue buka lebar lebar, trus gue pake buat tutup muka.

Persetan deh ama si Kakashi yang ngajar di jam pertama.

Toh dia juga bakal telat dua jam...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekolah udah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang jam setengah empat lebih lima, gue bengong di gang.

'Kalo sekolah emang bisa di skip macem gini, udah dari dulu gue lakuin.' Itu pan yang ada di otak bokep elu, vic? Author geblek.

Nah, balik lagi ke cerita, gak usah mikirin si Author kurang waras yang lagi ketawa sendiri meski belom mandi ampir dua hari.

Gue masih bengong di gang.

Kenapa gue bengong? So pasti karena gue nungguin yayang gue, dia biasanya pulang lewat sini.

Gue heran, bokap nyokapnya kan kaya, kenapa gak di anter jemput pake helikopter aja? Kan efisien, tinggal mendarat di halaman sekolah, beres.

Gue sayang ama betis mulus bin jenjang punya yayang gue kalo jalan kaki mulu, ntar lama-lama jadi mirip betisnya si Obito, sepupu gue.

Gede, berbulu, kotak, bau lagi. Kaya knalpot metromini.

Jangan sampee!

Ah, gue jadi ngelantur kan? Salah lo nih!

Weits, seh. Itu dia, cewek taksiran gue lewat.

Pelan dan pasti, gue kuntit... err, pake kata yang kerenan dikit dong. Gue 'nge-stalk' Hinata secara diam-diam. Nah, gitu kan bagus.

Tiba-tiba Hinata noleh.

Refleks, gue nyumput pura-pura ngeliat barang di toko sebelah gue.

Gue pura-pura liatin barang yang dijual di keranjang besi depan gue dengan penuh khidmat, sampe mata gue tertarik ama satu benda yang berada di pojokan toko, dibawahnya ada papan dari tripleks yang tulisannya 'SALE'. Gue bingung, bukannya sale itu nama makanan? Sale pisang? Sale nanas?

Saking penasarannya, gue tunda dulu penguntitan (pengawalan) Hinata pulang.

Mata gue perlahan mengobservasi barang yang dijual. Bentuknya mirip kancut, tapi transparan. Bagian depan cuma segitiga kecil, trus belakangnya cuman tali. Gimana makenya?

Penasaran, gue pegang tuh kain. Gue tenteng di depan muka gue. Rasa-rasanya kok pernah liat yang ginian yah, tapi dimana…

Ah, iya. Di jemuran mami Mikoto.

Nyit, berarti ini toko daleman ibu-ibu. Mana banyak yang berenda-renda persis gorden rumah gue lagi, ett dah, a-apaan tuh, ada yang tengahnya bolong. Gak masuk angin tuh yang make?

Gue merasakan tepukan halus di pundak gue ketika pikiran gue lagi melayang tentang kancut ibu-ibu yang tengahnya bolong, gue noleh.

''Yey chin, chowok kiyuut laghi chari apaan? Bisa eike bantu?''

Astojim! Gue loncat mundur begitu ngeliat tampang jamban di depan gue. Keliatannya dia yang punya toko-kancut-tengahnya-bolong ini, wajah ama badannya mirip pegulat pro, tapi dandanannya mirip neneknya Sakura yang hobi senam awet muda di diskotik.

''Ng-nggak om!'' otak kanan ama kiri gue udah teriak satu hal yang sama, **DANGER!** Padahal biasanya susah banget buat akur tuh otak kanan ama kiri, lagipula kalo cuma banci biasa gue masih bisa lawan. Lha ini banci binaragawan, ato mantan pemain smackdown!

''I11ch, jh4ng4n pangghil eike 0m Ah. P4nggil 'ses' aja'' kata tuh banci alay sambil mengecup pipi kenyal gue. Anjrit! Gigi tonggosnya nyusruk pipi gue!

BANZAIII~ gue resmi kena kutuk setelah dicium banci.

Pilihan terakhir, tonjok, trus kabur!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gue lagi-lagi ngos-ngosan abis lari tunggang langgang muterin komplek setelah menghadiahi tuh banci salam tempel berupa ciuman dari bogem gue.

Tangan gue sakit. Bempernya gede-gede, mirip pager beton, mana taring semua itu gigi.

Gue balik lagi ngebuntutin Hinata, kenapa kok gue bisa nemuin Hinata meski abis fitness ama banci? Op kros karena gue pemeran utama di fic ini. Suka-suka gue lah.

Kayaknya si Hinata belom nyadar ama keberadaan pahlawan bertopengnya, dia masih jalan ngelewatin rute yang gue apal di luar kepala sejak tiga taun yang lalu.

Gue ngeliat Hinata celingukan pelan, mungkin dia ngerasa aura ke-gantengan gue di belakangnya. Eh bentar.., kayaknya kata ganteng kalo di tambah 'ke' artinya gak enak banget. Lu sengaja ya, vic?

Hinata balik lagi jalan pelan sambil makin ngedekap tas jinjing lavender miliknya.

Gue juga jalan. Kepala gue ketutupan Hood jaket skater yang gue pake. Gue senyum-senyum ngebayangin kalo ada penjahat trus gue dateng nyelametin Hinata ala pahlawan kesiangan.

Hinata jalan makin cepet. Dia makin sering noleh ke belakang. Gue GR. Segitu gantengnya kah sampe-sampe dikau tak sanggup bila tak sering melihat wajah abang?

Nyamain langkah, speed gue juga gue tambah.

Hinata tiba-tiba jalan makin cepet, akhirnya sampe lari-lari kecil, gue bingung, dan gara-gara takut kehilangan jejak, gue juga ikut lari. Nguber.

Pas sampe di pengkolan deket kediaman Hyuuga, gue berhenti trus senyum lebar. Gue berhenti di bawah lampu jalan sambil senyum lebar banget, lega Hinata udah sampe rumahnya. Walaupun keadaan udah hampir gelap, gue tetep bahagia bisa 'nganterin' Hinata pulang.

Gak sampe lima menit, keluar orang tua, jelek, dekil, idup, pake kimono putih. Matanya jelalatan bentar sebelum melotot ke gue.

''Woy monyet! Siapa yang berani nguntit anak gadis gue? Sini lo!''

Gue masang tampang tablo, gak ngeh.

Sementara gue sibuk menganalisa keadaan make otak jenius gue yang kadang sering ngadat di situasi penting, si Kuntilanak jejadian yang tadi tereak mandang gue makin gencar. Mirip detektif jejadian yang gak pernah bisa mecahin kasus.

Bingung harus ngapain, gue senyum trus lambai-lambai tangan.

Si Kuntilanak mukanya berubah merah, berasep.

Gak begitu lama, si Hinata nongol dari balik Kuntilanak itu, trus ngomong sambil gemeteran.

''Di-dia orangnya, T-Tou-san..." Oh, itu Tou-sannya toh… gue kira dedemit.

"Dia orang yang dari tadi ngikutin 'Nata… Dia yang mau ngapa-ngapain 'Nata...'' Hinata nunjuk gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAAA THEEE PUKK?

Tentu aja gue kaget.

Emangnya gue punya tampang cabul, eh salah.. tampang kriminal maksudnya?

Tapi kekagetan gue gak bertahan lama, bokapnya Hinata keburu teriak lagi yang kedengeran kaya 'KURANG AJAR LO BOCAH!' ato sesuatu yang mirip sumpah serapah.

Gue diem, shock luar dalem. Inner chibi di kepala gue pada kalang kabut, ada yang tereak jejeritan sambil nutupin muka ama dada kaya cewek abis di sekuhara, ada yang lari muter-muter sambil ngegigitin kuku, malah ada yang nyumput di bawah meja. Meja dari mana? Mana gue tau. Lha reaksi gue? Tetep masang ekpresi tablo tingkat dewa, otak gue lagi koneksi lambat.

Gue masih terus merhatiin, bokapnya Hinata tiba-tiba masukin tangannya ke dalem kantong bajunya, trus narik keluar katana ato lebih mirip _golok−gue−gak−tau−apa−namanya_ yang panjangnya hampir satu setengah meter. Gila, mirip doraemon tuh bokapnya Hinata.

_Please wait for a moment..._

_Connection complete..._

Mirip koneksi lemot laptop, otak gue akhirnya mau konek lagi setelah beberapa iner chibi gue selesai ngereparasi. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikir ama gue saat ini cuma satu kata.

MAMPUS!

Langsung aja gue sprint kabur secepat yang gue bisa bersamaan ama si Doraemon gondrong yang nyabut katana dari sarungnya trus ngejar gue. Teriakan-teriakan saling bersahutan, mirip koor anak SD, bedanya ini pake bahasa kebun binatang. Lengkap!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Napas tinggal seperempat alias ngos-ngosan gara-gara dipaksa marathon mendadak (lagi). Udah hampir sepuluh menit gue lari kalang kabut sambil menghindari tangan terkutuk yang nyoba ngeraih gue dari belakang, HA! Jangan harap, biarpun gue keliatan cemen, gue pernah menang juara lari se-kecamatan pas TK!

Errr… tapi, makin lama kok suaranya makin rame yah? Mata indah gue ngelirik ke belakang, pelan pelan…

.

.

.

.

Shit!

Yang ngejar gue makin banyak! Banci tonggos yang gue tonjok tadi juga ikut ngejar gue sambil bawa-bawa tali tambang, blindfold ama ball gag. Kayanya buat nge-_bondage_ gue kalo ketangkep. Itu emak-emak bawa kacang panjang ngapain juga ikut ngejar gue, kunyit! Di ujung paling depan barisan ada si Doraemon gondrong yang masih ngacungin katananya sambil ngasih aba-aba ke kerumunan yang ngejar gue. Kaya orator mahasiswa yang demo soal BBM.

Oh Kami-sama. Gue janji deh gak bakal nonton video bokep bareng Itachi lagi kalo gue selamet!

Santai Sasu, lo bisa… tarik nafas dalem-dalem, mantapkan tekad, sisihkan harga diri sebentar, trus teriak…

''MAMIIIII, TOLONG SASUKEEE~!''

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menghela napas untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

Nunduk, gue melangkah gontai masuk pekarangan rumah.

Penampilan gue sekarang ngga jauh beda ama yang namanya gembel. Baju kucel, dekil, bau keringat, jelek lagi… gosh, gue harap Itachi ngga dirumah. Bisa di ketawain selama seminggu kalo dia liat penampilan gue sekarang ini.

JEPRET!~

Syit! Fak! Belum selesai gue berharap, si kampret Itachi udah muncul disamping gue sambil megang kamera.

Wajah penuaan dini dia bikin sepolos dan se-Uke mungkin.

"Please, chi… gue ngga pengen ribut" Gue mandang Itachi dengan wajah melas. Sumpah deh, badan gue lagi gak bisa diajak kompromi, buat jalan aja masih sakit.

"Darimana lo 'touto? Nguntit si cewek Hyuuga itu lagi?" dengan wajah yang dibikin senajis mungkin Itachi nanya. Pengen banget deh gue tonjok itu muka.

"Gue itu nganterin, bukan nguntit! Elo tuh yang nguntit gue, kok elo bisa tau gue abis ngapain?"

"Yaah, gimana gue gak apal? Kan dari SMP kelas satu elo selalu nguntit itu cewek? Harharharhar!"

"Brengsek! Diem lu!"

"Err… Sas, gue perhatiin lo kok makin lama makin mirip gembel gitu? Mainan lumpur lagi yah? Kan aniki udah bilang, jangan sering maen lum−"

"Lo kira gue babi pake maen di lumpur segala? Pergi sono, empet gue liat lo" bentakan terakhir gue mengiringi langkah gue masuk kamar. Pintu malang yang udah beberapa kali gue banting rada miring posisinya, mungkin engselnya copot. Apa peduli gue?

SIGH…

Sebenernya jantung gue masih rada deg-degan juga sih sekarang, pelarian dari _DoraPsikoemon_ yang merangkap bokapnya Hinata itu bener-bener bikin jantung gue gak sehat. Walaupun tua, tapi larinya kenceng banget. Bayangin deh, kalo ada orang tua yang ngejar elo bawa-bawa pedang, rambutnya panjang mirip model shampo hewan, matanya putih, trus larinya kaya atlet pro?

Hampir aja gue ketangkep. Untung aja gue masih muda, nafas gue masih oke. Gak kaya si gondrong yang pengen merkosa gue tadi, baru limabelas menit lari, nafasnya udah Senin-Kamis a.k.a. mau trus batuk-batuk. Gue jadi takut kalo dia tiba-tiba kesandung trus nyusruk tanah trus mati gimana? Kan gue nanti yang dijadiin tersangka?

.

.

* * *

.

.

SIGH…

Iya iya.

gue emang kebanyakan menghela napas.

jangankan elo, gue aja juga bosen ngehela napas terus.

Kalo ngga salah, itu tadi adalah ke tujuh kalinya gue menghela nafas dalam tempo kurang dari semenit.

Gue sekarang lagi duduk di meja makan sendirian. Entah kenapa gue selalu berakhir disini kalo lagi melankolis, dengan tangan kanan megang roti selai, yang kiri megang susu basi, ah, susu sapi maksud gue.

Kalo udah gini, tingkah gue bakal sebelas duabelas ama orang gila. Sebentar ketawa sendiri, sebentar gue diem, bahkan sebentar-sebentar gue ke WC.

Ini semua gara-gara elo.

Cuma elo yang bisa bikin gue kaya gini. Ahhh...

Eh, kenapa elo senyum-senyum nyet? Gue gak ngomongin elo. GR banget, noh, ngaca dulu di aspal. Orang gue lagi ngomongin Hinata. Dih...

Hinata. Yang berarti Matahari. Identik dengan cahaya dan kehangatan.

Nama yang indah. Serasi dengan dirimu, Hinata.

Lo tau ngga, selama ini elo tuh udah jadi sosok Matahari di hidup suram gue ini. Elo menyinari hari-hari gue yang penuh kenistaan. You are my everything.

Walaupun kedengeran mirip iklan susu balita, tapi gue jujur.

Dan gue juga jujur beneran kalo gue suka ama elo, Hinata. Gue suka segalanya tentang elo. Gue suka senyum lo, gue suka ketawa lo, gue suka cara lo ngambek, bahkan gue suka cara lo ganti baju.

Buat pemberitahuan nih ya! Gue gak ngintip! Itu gak sengaja, tapi berhubung kepalang tanggung, ya gue terusin ampe selesai.

Pikiran gue kembali melayang ke kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana sewaktu drama SMP kita pernah sepanggung, main drama bareng. Itu,... Itu adalah kejadian terindah sepanjang hidup gue, walaupun gue cuma kebagian peran sebagai pohon bergoyang, tapi gue udah seneng. Hati gue bahagia banget ngeliat elo senyum ceria. Bibir gue tanpa sadar melengkung lebar, senyum tulus yang cuma gue tunjukin kalo gue di deket elo. Mungkin wajah gue kalo di emoticon tuh udah jadi kaya gini...

(=~=)a

Hehe~ Ciieeee~

aih, gue jadi geli ama pikiran gue.

''Tehee...hee...heee...'' tawa aneh keluar dari mulut gue tanpa sadar, tangan gue bergerak milin-milin poni rambut.

JEPRET!~

Lamunan tentang Hinata seketika buyar.

Dengan antusias yang sedikit ganjil, gue noleh ke sebelah, dimana si keriput lagi nenteng kamera yang barusan buat nge-foto gue.

''Apaan sih, chi?'' gue ngebentak sewot. Tak lupa sedikit gerimis susu coklat yang campur ama ludah gue pas ngomong 'chi'

''Nggak. Cuma jarang-jarang aja ngeliat elo pasang tampang nista kayak tadi. Ngelamun jorok yah? Sampe ngiler gitu.'' Itachi ngejawab enteng, sebelah telunjuk tangannya nunjuk bibir gue.

Masih sambil melotot, gue nahan keinginan buat ngegigit telunjuk Itachi yang ada di depan mulut gue sampe copot. Buang muka, gue nyoba ngeraba sudut bibir gue.

Ah iya. Gue ngiler.

''Kampret lu chi! Apus gak tuh foto?!''

Gue ngebentak angin. Si itachi udah pergi gak tau kemana. Sialan!

Sepeninggal Itachi -yang gue harap segera lenyap ditelan bumi- gue balik lagi ngelamun. Otak gue menampilkan gambar-gambar kenangan masa kecil antara Hinata ama gue.

Sebuah cuplikan menampilkan adegan gue lagi manjat pohon buat nurunin kucingnya Hinata, yang berakhir dengan gue kecemplung got dibawahnya, ada lagi adegan dimana gue waktu umur enam taun yang nyoba metik bunga buat Hinata dengan hasil bentol-bentol kena ulat bulu, sampe adegan dimana gue ngelamar Hinata pake bunga sepatu yang juga berakhir mengenaskan. Dijitak kakak overprotective'nya si Hinata, Neji.

Dan saat itulah permusuhan gue ama si lolicon Neji dimulai, umur enam tahun.

Ahh, kenangan indah. (baca: Nista)

Tewa-tawa kecil kembali keluar dengan lancar dari mulut gue, telunjuk kiri ngobok-obok susu coklat gue.

Cinta bener-bener bikin gue OOC.

Ahh~

''Eerrrr, Sa-Sasu-chan?''

''...?'' suara lembut bernada ketakutan itu lagi-lagi ngebuyarin lamunan gue. Gue noleh males ke arah nyokap sambil ngemut telunjuk bekas kobokan susu tadi.

''Kamu kenapa?''

''Heeh?''

''K-kamu ngobat ya? P-pake Narkoba?'' nyokap tanya dengan nada tak percaya. Dia ngambil kursi trus duduk di depan gue.

''Hah? NGGAK LAH!'' gue shock.

''Aha! Mama tau! Dari koran yang mama baca, kalo anak yang ngobat tuh pasti bakalan mengelak kalo ditanya! Ayo ngaku!'' tanya nyokap dengan semangat yang rada ganjil sambil nunjuk gue pake piso buah.

''Nggak ma! Yakin deh!'' gue bingung, kok bisa disangka ngobat. Padahal minum aer kendi kebanyakan aja udah mabok.

''Yakin?''

''Yakin!''

''Beneran?''

''Iya, duh!''

"CIUSSS?"

"…"

"Miapa?"

"…inget umur, Ma…"

"Erhm… gomen, ehehe…"

"…" gue masih mandang Nyokap dengan wajah datar.

"…" Nyokap juga diem.

Situasi awkward.

''UHUKHM…T-tapi kok kamu sering ketawa sendiri, gila yah?'' Nyokap tanya lagi, setelah berusaha mengembalikan Inner alaynya kedalem.

Oke!

Sekarang gue bingung harus reaksi gimana kalo dikatain gila ama nyokap sendiri.

Gue diem sebentar.

Nyoba memperhitungkan berapa presentase gue bakal dinistain ama nyokap kalo gue ngomong lagi jatuh cinta.

Tapi, berhubung nyokap itu _pernah_ jadi cewek, populer lagi, boleh lah gue tanya. Siapa tau dia ngasih tips jitu buat ngedapetin yayang Hinata.

''Ehm... S-sasu lagi s-suka ama cewek, ma...'' gue bilang juga, hati gue dag-dig-dug gak jelas.

''Loh, bukannya kamu pacaran ama Naruto-kun? Kamu selingkuh?'' nyokap nanya dengan nada super innocent sambil miringin kepalanya kesamping.

''NGGAK! Sasu gak pacaran ama dia, ma!''

''Yaah, padahal kan kalian cocok. Naruto-kun ganteng, trus kamu imut. Cocok deh, kyaaa~''

Sipp! Sekarang gue bener-bener amat bingung harus reaksi gimana. Nyokap yang gue mintain pendapat malah teriak ala cewek umur lima belas tahun yang kebanyakan ngisep lem sebelum foto najis. Yang lebih parah, dia demen kalo anaknya Yaoi-an. Pasti dia sewaktu muda jadi Fujoushi.

''Mah, Sasu suka ama cewek. Jangan becanda dong.''

Nyokap menghela nafas penuh kekecewaan, mungkin karena dia gak bisa liat adegan NaruSasu secara live lagi.

''emm... Ya ditembak dong.'' kata nyokap dengan sangat-sangat enteng. Seolah nembak cewek itu segampang nimpuk kepala tetangga sebelah pake kolor bekas.

Pengen banget gue berdiri ambil ngegebrak meja terus teriak 'NEMBAK CEWEK GAK SEMUDAH PIPIS, MA!' tapi karena takut kualat trus dikutuk macem-macem, gue diem.

''Tapi... Mama pikir kamu pasti ditolak.''

''Ke-kenapa ma?''

''Yaah, kamu tau kan kalo cewek itu suka cowok yang erm... Jantan?''

Gue manggut-manggut, berasa kalo gue cukup jantan. Paling nggak akte kelahiran gue bilang kalo gue _jantan._

''Lha maka dari itu, mama pikir kamu pasti ditolak''

''Trus kenapa? Kok gitu? Jangan muter-muter ah,''

''Kan aura kamu aura, err... cowok imut. Cowok U-UKE! Mana mau dia ama kamu. Udah, sama Naruto-kun aja...''

Gue mangap.

Nyokap nyengir salting.

Err...

Kayaknya salah deh gue konsultasi hal kompleks macem beginian ama nyokap yang rada gak lurus ini.

Uh, salah.

Sekeluarga gue emang kaga lurus semua.

Oh iya, mulai detik ini juga, gue bakal kasih reminder di otak gue kalo nyokap gue itu ternyata seorang FUJOUSHI AKUT! TITIT! Et dah, lidah gue kepleset, TITIK maksudnya!

.

.

SIGH…

Iya, gue tau. Udah berapa kali dalam sehari gue menghela nafas? Jangan protes ah. Ingetin gue kalo udah genap sepuluh kali, ya.

Mungkin aja dapet bonus kesialan gratis.

Mutusin kalo udah ga guna minta pendapat nyokap, gue berdiri.

Dengan langkah gontai, gue comot susu kobokan gue tadi trus pergi dari sebelah nyokap yang sedang asik ber-fangirling kaga jelas dengan melibatkan khayalan tentang gue yang di*piiiiiiip* ama Naruto.

Syit.

Fukh! Fukh!

Ummm...

Udah ah, sekarang tuh yang terpenting gimana caranya supaya gue bisa deket ama Hinata, ett dah. Sabar bro. Gimana mau nembak kalo deket aja kagak? Iya, iya… sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan gue.

Nah, oke.

Sekarang saatnya berubah Sasuke!

Dengan berbekal semangat dan alunan lagu Heroes Come Back, gue berjalan menuju kamar gue dengan kerennya.

Gue buka pintu kamar gue dan melangkah percaya diri masuk.

Boleh kan gue bergaya keren di rumah gue sendiri? Bawel lu ah!

Erm...

Bentar deh, bukannya seminggu lagi ada acara festival sekolah?

Mungkin aja gue bisa nembak dia saat itu kan.

Ha! Gue emang cerdas! Awwwright. Dalam seminggu gue bakal PDKT ama 'Nata-chan~

Ganbatte ne, Sasuke-kuuun! CHA!

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

A/N :

Oke, ini garing… -.-")a

Sebenernya sih, ini adalah kumpulan beberapa kejadian absurd gue di kehidupan nyata, contohnya kakak gue yang maniak bokep, dicium banci temen nyokap arisan, (err, dipipi sih, kalo sampe di bibir, gue bakal lapor ke kak Seto,) balapan lari sama satpam stress, di nista'in Nyokap, sampe digosipin yang aneh aneh…

SIGH!

Daaaan~ entah kenapa, setelah bertahun tahun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mempublish hasil lamunan jorok gue, serta beberapa dorongan dan makian juga sumpah serapah dari beberapa pihak, gue akhirnya berani mempublish literatur yang mungkin lebih cocok disebut cerita jorok ini.

Untuk itu, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya…

Soo~ ^^)/

..…

...

...

..

.

Review Please…


End file.
